The British Don't Bite
by xbaybeexbratx
Summary: Faith and Kennedy are sisters who have moved to Sunnydale California from England. Faith was called during Buffy's brief death, but Faith doesn't know Buffy's the slayer and Buffy has no clue about Faith.


**The British Don't Bite**

_**Back Ground**_

_Buffy moved to Sunnydale when she was 8 with her little sister Dawn and mom Joyce. She was called several years later at age 15 but had been training with her watcher, Rupert Giles since she was 12. Giles married Joyce when Buffy was 13 but continued to train Buffy. Xander and Willow became firm friends with Buffy from the get go and have been inseparable since._

_I think that's all the necessary details for now :) _

**Chapter One **

Willow rushes into class positive she was going to be late even though the bell had only just rung. The teacher, Dr Gregory, nods to her as she takes her seat.

"Did you have a good holiday Miss Rosenberg" Dr Gregory asks as he distributes worksheets to each desk. Willow nods her long red hair. "Yes thank you Dr Gregory," she responds as students begin to file in. As usual she sits alone but she's used to it, a lot of people find her intelligence intimidating, but it does get lonely after a while. Dr Gregory calls for the students to settle down so he can begin class. The class finally falls silent and a young girl slams the door open in her hurry.

"Ooops, did not mean that to be so loud. I think I'm supposed to be in this class. I got a little lost." She flicks her dark brown wavy hair out of her eyes and passes Dr Gregory a note. Cordelia instantly starts to snigger to her friends but stops after Dr Gregory glares at her.

"Ahh Miss Lehane, yes yes Principal Flutie mentioned your transfer. Take a seat." He motions to the three remaining seats, she forgoes the other seat and plonks herself down next to Willow. Dr Gregory passes around a sign in sheet before launching into a lecture about what they will be covering this year and class etiquette. Willow glances sideways at the new girl who looks completely lost.

"Are you ok?" Willow asks the brunette who jumps slightly. "It's a lot to take in." Willow nods and smiles slightly "My names Willow, and if you want I could show you around? You don't have to of course…" "No I'd like that. The names Kennedy." Kennedy sticks out her hand and Willow shakes it tentatively.

_**Later**_

The quad is swarming with people, Xander and Buffy are already seated at a picnic table, eating their lunch in the sun. "Did you see the hot new girl today Buff?" Buffy rolls her eyes, "Xan you think every girl who starts here is hot." She bites into her sandwich and scrunches up her face in disgust. "Blergh Peanut butter and Jelly. Mom must have mixed up mine and Dawns sandwiches again." She puts her sandwich back into its bag and perks up when she spots Willow walking over to them with a girl talking animatedly in her ear. "Xan, is that the new girl you were talking about" Xander looks up and shakes his head "Nah, she was wearing leather." Willow approaches them a little nervously, blushing to her roots. "Guys this is Kennedy, Kennedy this is Xander" Xander waves and grins a little goofily. "And this is Buffy" Buffy smiles and opens her mouth to speak but Xander cuts across "Kennedy? Like the president?" Kennedy shrugs "Yeah I guess. My dad's a bit geeky on American Politics." Buffy grins, "You're from England aren't you?" she nods "My accent that obvious? Huh" She sits down by Willow and pulls out a salami sandwich. "Wills, please tell me you'll swap, Mom mixed up mine n Dawn's sandwiches again." Willow pushes her lunch pack towards Buffy who places her sandwich in front of Willow and digs in. All is quiet as they devour their lunch, that is until a 5th body slides into the seat next to Kennedy. "Yo K, did you pick up my lunch?" Kennedy responds by passing the newcomer a second pack of sandwiches. Buffy glances at the girl "Who are you?" "The names Faith Lehane." Willow's head shoots up "Did you say Lehane? Kennedy?" "Yeah, this is my sister. Faith, this is Willow, Buffy and Xander" Everybody raises their hand in acknowledgement. "Yeah hi" Kennedy smacks Faith around the back of the head "Don't mind her, she's just pissy because dad took her bike keys, and she's one step away from being grounded." Xander can't keep his eyes off of Faith. "That sounds like a great story." Faith eyes him up "Not so much, dad just went a little crazy cuz I went on a road-trip last weekend and got a tat. I don't believe I have to do another 2 years in education. I thought I was done with this shit" Off of the American's confused look Kennedy fills them in. "We finish school in the UK at 16, but Dad decided that we ought to go to secondary school when we moved here because it 'will ease the transition into American life.' I think he just wanted us out of mum's hair." Faith demolishes her food and snatches up Kennedy's last sandwich just as the bell rings. Students begin to file out and Kennedy glances down at her timetable "Uhm Willz do you think you could show me where the changing rooms are, I seem to have gym next…" Everybody rustles in their bags for their timetables and notice they all have gym together. Faith's eyes light up. "Great I love PE. Wait, B do you have a gymnastics club here?" Xander and Willow turn to look at Buffy. "It's Buffy not B, and yeah I think so but you'd have to be super good for them to let you in" Faith stands up "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that B. I'm very flexible." Faith winks. "Come on, we don't want to be late."

_**End of school.**_

Kennedy is sitting on the hood of her car and watches as Willow walks up the steps to the parking lot. "Looking for somebody?" Kennedy calls out grinning to Willow. "Nope, this your car?" Kennedy nods "Yeah, just waiting for Faith. Wanna ride home?" Willow glances around "I usually walk with Buffy and Xander." Kennedy stretches, "That's cool. I can give them a lift too, it's pretty spacious in there. Have you seen Faith?" Kennedy leans down and helps Willow sit on the hood with her. "No, she was talking about ditching class…" Kennedy sighs "Even Faith isn't that stupid. She needs to keep her grades up or she'll get grounded. Trust me when I say my dad takes security very seriously, even a slayer won't be able to break out of our house and Faith can't spend more than 24 hours stuck indoors without getting agitated." Willow just stares at Kennedy. "Did you say slayer?" Kennedy backtracks "No, of course not. Uhm what time do your folks expect you home?" Willow furrows her eyebrows and turns to stare at where Buffy, Xander and Faith are coming out of class. "They won't care. Why?" Kennedy nods to the others "Just wondered if you'd like to hang out at our house." Xander whistles at the car "Didn't that just come out last month?" Kennedy shrugs "I don't know. Hey do you guys wanna come hang out at ours?" Faith climbs into the front passenger seat and hangs out of the window. "Don't worry B, the British don't bite." Xander and Willow both look at Buffy, obviously waiting for her to make a decision. "Fine but I'll need to call my mom." Kennedy grins and slides off the hood pulling Willow with her. "Awesome! Just to let you know, mums a bit weird." They all climb into the car and Faith puts on the radio. "Let's get this party started."


End file.
